1. Field of the Invention
The device relates to the field of sign fasteners and in particular, a wire fastener of a special design that is used to attach commonly used real estate signs above and below each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are similar devices that are used to attach various things to one another, there is none that applicant is aware of this particular design that is used to hold real estate signs together.